


Sanctuary from Rain

by neytah



Series: Fanfics I wrote at Summer Camp [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, jock!arthur, nerdy!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neytah/pseuds/neytah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking home on a rainy day, Merlin gets a ride from an unexpected someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary from Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For Marcus.

Merlin groaned as the rain began to splatter against the pavement. The gray sidewalk ahead of him gradually turned black, small puddles forming in the divots of the pavement. It was now Merlin regretted not bringing his raincoat.

The two miles between the school and his house were usually a breeze—a convenient way to exercise in his packed day. After leaving Robotics Club, he had set off towards home as the sun neared the horizon. But, against his prayers, clouds soon covered the setting sun, drenching Merlin, as well as the world around him.

His glasses were speckled with raindrops, which he eventually gave up trying to wipe off, and his wet hair stuck to his forehead, dripping into his eyes. He held his bag close to his chest, hoping to shield his laptop from the rain.

The next ten minutes were a bit of a haze—the continuous drone of rain falling, accompanied by the squish of his wet socks. The sound of rainfall nearly canceled out the sound of a truck approaching. It wasn’t until Merlin spotted red in the corner of his eye that he realized he’s sharing the road. He’d assumed it’s just a passing car, and continued his trudge through the flooding sidewalk.

“Oi! Scrawny boy!”

Merlin turned his head abruptly to meet the eyes of a very familiar boy.

Arthur Pendragon, considered by many the face of Camelot High. Cool, popular, lead quarterback and captain of the fencing team. So, for good reasons, Merlin was surprised he hadn’t driven right past him, or intentionally driven through a puddle to send a wave in his direction.

So Merlin just stood there in awe, rain continuing to stream down his face.

“You want a ride or what?”

Flabbergasted, Merlin bumbled over to the passenger side.

The sound of rain hitting the shell of the truck was a dull roar, but inside, Merlin finally feels warm. However, while the warmth was nice, the awkward in the air was growing exponentially by the second.

“You gonna tell me where you live?”

“Yeah, sorry. Um, Ealdor way. It’s about half a mile this way…”

“I know where it is.”

More silence.

“Thanks for the ride, by the way."

“No problem.”

“Sorry for getting your seat wet.”

“S’no big deal. It’ll dry.”

Merlin took this moment to check his bag, and was pleased to find that his laptop had survived his rainy trek.

“You’re Merlin, right?”

“Yeah. You’re Arthur.”

“You’re in my history class.”

“You’re head of the football team.”

Arthur smirked.

“Is that really all you think of me?”

“Well, no. I mean I don’t think about you much, not at all really, but everyone knows you, I mean, you’re popular and in all these sports and your sister is Morgana and she’s gorgeous and popular and you’ll probably be prom king next year.”

Arthur chuckled.

“Would you vote for me?”

“Yes. I mean, no. Actually, I don’t participate in school hierarchies that are rigged to glorify the beautiful and athletic.”

Arthur laughed.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a bit weird?”

“Many times. Sometimes several times in rapid succession. I’m pretty used to it by now.”

Arthur turned onto Ealdor way.

“So what can I possibly do to get you to vote for me?” he said jokingly.

“It’s not against you personally. It’s just a statement against the biased structure of high school superlatives.”

“Would you vote for me if I kissed you?”

Merlin’s eyes nearly popped out of his scull, and his face turns a shade of red comparable to that of the car.

“Ascbesquhnmm…”

Arthur chuckled.

“You’re cute when you blush.”

“You should probably keep your eyes on the road.”

Arthur reluctantly turned back to the road.

“Your house coming up soon?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s the yellow one on the right.”

Arthur pulled into the puddle that used to be Merlin’s driveway.

“You good to make it to the door, Emrys?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Merlin said as he gathered this things and turned to the door.

“Merlin.”

“Yea-“

Merlin was frozen in shock for the first few seconds Arthur’s lips were pressed against his. It was over before he had time to react, or even enjoy it.

“See you tomorrow, Merlin.”

Merlin grabbed his bag and stumbled out of the car, soaking his sneakers in the driveway-turned-puddle.

Merlin decided he didn’t mind the rain. In fact, he hoped it’s happen again soon.


End file.
